The present invention relates to an adjustable seat assembly in an automobile.
Almost all passenger cars currently available employ a seat assembly of a type wherein, not only can the angle of tilt of the seat back be adjustable, but the height of the seat above the floor and the position of the seat in a direction longitudinally of the automobile body structure can also be adjustable. This type of seat assembly is provided with a reclining mechanism for the seat tilt adjustment, a seat lifting mechanism of the seat height adjustment and a slide mechanism for the seat position adjustment. The use of the adjustable seat assembly is effective not only to provide the automobile with a luxurious atmosphere, but also to render the seat to suit the occupant's liking and/or physical build.
However, any of the prior art adjustable seat assemblies requires the use of an operating handle for each of the reclining, slide and lifting mechanisms. For example, Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Publication No. 57-48139, published Mar. 17, 1982, discloses an adjustable seat assembly provided with the reclining and slide mechanisms. The reclining and slide mechanisms disclosed therein make use of their own operating handles, the operating handle for the reclining mechanism being disposed on one side of the seat adjacent the pivotal joint between the seat back and the seat bottom whereas the operating handle for the slide mechanism is disposed beneath the seat bottom so as to protrude forwards outwards from the seat bottom.
Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Publication No. 57-109936, published July 7, 1982, discloses an adjustable seat assembly similar to that disclosed in the first mentioned publication, but wherein both of the independent operating handles for the reclining and slide mechanisms are disposed on one side of the seat adjacent the pivotal joint between the seat back and the seat bottom.
The use of the independent operating handles for the different mechanisms requires a relatively large space for installation thereof and may force the occupant or driver to undergo an undue physical movement when two or all of the tilt adjustment, the height adjustment and the position adjustment are desired to be performed.